Do you Love me?
by Thornedlily
Summary: Hinata meets a man, Sai ,in the konoha library, soon she starts to see him more, as months past they start to fall in love with each other, but will they last?HinataxSai Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hinata looked around; she was alone for a while since all her friends were busy, the sun rested on Hinata's pale skin, she had changed through the years, physically and mentally, her curves had grown firmer and she had grown a lot taller than before. Her hair had gotten longer, much longer. Almost reaching sixteen she had grown very mature; she was no longer the push-over Hinata.

She walked in a steady pace smiling at people who passed her when she just remembered. She was suppose to meet her friend Himeko, who worked at the Konoha library, she was also suppose to borrow a book about medical-jutsus, she turned around, her long deep blue hair flew in the air.

Soon Hinata reached the Konoha library, she entered and looked around. She soon spotted with purple hair and a goofy smile, Himeko.

"Hinata-Chan!, Hinata-Chan!" Himeko waved, "over here!"

"Himeko-Chan.. have you gotten my book yet?". Hinata asked with a smile

"Yup!. Newly delivered, here you go.", Himeko said whilst handing the book to Hinata, "My shift finishes in five minutes. You can start reading it if you want."

Himeko pointed at a random table. Hinata nodded and walked up to the table, placing her finger on each table she passed feeling the smoothness of the varnished wood. Reaching her table she sat down and placed her book neatly on the table, she opened the book carefully; she quickly turned to page one.

'Medical introduction' said the title of the chapter. She was about to turn the page when she herd a voice next to her.

"Medical-jutsu huh?" said the guy next to her.

Hinata never noticed him sitting there; he was a man about the same age as Hinata, maybe a year older. He had jet black hair and deep gray eyes, he was very pale and had a small katana tied neatly behind him.

Hinata turned red as he smiled at her. She didn't know what to say.

"h-h.." Hinata shuddered.

"hmm?" he said taking off his glasses.

Hinata quickly turned around trying to stop herself from blushing, she turned back, but the black haired man had already left.

"Where did he go..." she said looking puzzled.

"Hinata-Chan quick, lets go." Himeko put her hand on Hinata's chair.

"What's wrong?"

"N-..Nothing." Hinata smiled at her whilst getting up.

Himeko lost her balance and fell on the floor.

"I'm ok.-... I'm ok"

* * *

**So what do you think? Its my first story here so far, I hoped you like it I tried my best to make it very interesting, Review please!!**

**I will get very mad if you don't XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata and Himeko walked along the konoha sidewalk, Hinata gripped her book tighter as she walked farther off.

"I heard that Naruto-san and Sakura-chan are coming back from their mission later today." Himeko smiled at Hinata

"Yes, tsunade-sama said shes going to meet up with them, that's why she cant train me today." Hinata coughed.

"Oh my!! I totally forgot!!, I have to meet tsunade-sama in ten minutes!!, Crap!!" Himeko turned around and started running "I'm sorry!! Ill see you later Byeeee!!-.." Himeko voice trailed off.

Hinata sighed and walked on hoping to bump into someone she knew that wasn't busy.

She walked while staring at her feet; she didn't notice a man coming her way.

She crashed into him, her book flying off. She tripped, falling forwards, she closed her eyes knowing she was going get hurt,

"_crap.."_ she said to herself, when suddenly she was caught by two strong arms.

"Whoa, careful there." A black haired man smiled at her.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him turning red.

It was the same guy from the library.

"You're a clumsy little lady," he said smiling

Hinata blinked and he let go off her helping her up.

"Gomenasai!!" hinata bursted "I wasn't looking and, and i-.."

"Don't worry about it." He said cutting off Hinata.

Hinata burned red; she was trying not to show it.

"my name is Sai." He said noticing a blushing Hinata "and you are?.."

"i- im.. Hyuuga Hinata." It sounded a bit awkward at the time.

"Hyuuga huh?" he said picking up her book "you related to Neji?"

"Y-yes.." she said blushing.

Sai handed her book, when Hinata's stomach grumbled.

"Gomen-.. I never ate yet" she said rubbing her stomach.

He laughed "Yes.. I see that. Come on lets go get something my treat."

Hinata looked at him, "Ok."

* * *

**So!! What do you think? Sorry about saying yesterday!! I was really busy yesterday.**

**Review please XD!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinata walked down the street with Sai in front, it was getting more quite as they went deeper down the alley and he stopped looking around the hushed alley.

"That's strange." Sai looked around

"W-what is it?" Hinata said catching up with him.

"All the Shops are closed, its too early"

"Hmm..."

"Oh, I see now. The Konoha Festival is happening in the weekends, they closed early so they can prepare," Sai sighed "I guess we can't eat now."

Hinata looked at him and smiled

"I have a better idea…"

Hinata grabbed his hand, she felt as if she would melt any minute.

"Come on, W-we'll eat at my place," Hinata ran pulling Sai with her "I-it's not to far from here."

* * *

They soon after a few minutes of running they reached a massive gate. Sai looked up.

_The Hyuuga Residence…Never thought it will be 'this' big._

The Hyuuga residence was very big, even larger than the Hokage's. Hinata opened the gate, the loud creak made her shiver.

They made their way up reaching the large mansion. Hinata knocked on the door.

The door opened, a small girl with colorless eyes had opened the door.

"Hai?," the small girl looked up "Onee-Chan!, Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa, Imouto," Hinata smiled

"Who is he? ," Hanabi said letting the two in "Is he your Boy Friend?"

Hinata flushed red. Sai just closed his eyes and nervously laughed.

"N-no… H-he is just a F-friend" Hinata was burning.

"Well okay ," She stepped forward and shook Sai's hand, "I'm Hanabi."

"Sai, Pleased to meet you." Sai bend down to reach her height

Hanabi left the two giggling to herself. Hinata breathed out calming down.

"Over here," Hinata said leading him into the kitchen "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything really, Rice balls'?" Sai rubbed his stomach.

"O-okay, Rice balls' it is." Hinata smiled putting on an apron. She was feeling strange, she only met him today, he practically a stranger yet she felt as if she knew him for such a long time.

Hinata washed her hand; she then began to cook the rice, the smell lifted into the air. After a while the rice was cooked. She put some water in a bowl and put some salt on her hands, she carefully placed the rice on her palm then added some seaweed inside. She then began to shape the rice into small rounded triangles, she made six more doing the same thing over again.

She had cut some sheets of dry seaweed sheet and wrapped it around the bottom of the small triangles.

"Done!," Hinata smiled washing off the remaining rice off her hands, "I'm sorry that it took long.." She placed three on each plate, placing one in front of Sai, she was obviously happy of her work.

"That's fine really," he said reaching for one of the rice balls', he opened his mouth and bit the rice ball.

For a moment he felt like he was in heaven.

"This is.. Amazing," Sai began to eat more "You make great rice balls you know that?"

"Really? Thank you."

Hinata began to eat her own, they began to talk about books and then art, and soon it was getting dark.

"O-oh, its g-getting late..."

"Your right.. I should be leaving now." Sai smiled at her.

His smile made her feel so warm. They both stood up the entrance hall were very quiet.

* * *

"Goodbye!" Hinata waved

Sai turned around to wave back, not noticing a tree up ahead. He clumsily bumped into it, they both laughed.

Soon Sai was a mere dot. Hinata sighed, she felt so lonely now, and her heart was thumping as well.

_What is this feeling? I feel so warm and confident when he is around, I hardly even know him._

Hinata sighed in confusion. Did she like him? No it was Uzumaki Naruto that she liked, not him.

She suddenly remembered:

"Naruto-kun was coming back to day."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Japanese words: **Imouto (meaning younger sister), Onee-Chan (Older Sister)

**So did you all like it? Sorry for not posting the other chapters. I'm sooooo busy!! TT GOMEN!!**


End file.
